Slipping through my fingers
by Marinuqui
Summary: A Eugene y a Rapunzel les cuesta asumir que su pequeña princesa está a punto de tomar una de las decisiones más grandes de su vida. ¿Cuál es esta? Que su hija se vaya a casar con el amor de su vida. One-Short.


**_Advertencias:_**

 ** _-Este fic puede contener menciones de parejas del mismo sexo._**

 ** _-Es canon, y por lo tanto, se basa desde que terminó la película :P_**

 ** _-Hay menciones de personajes de otras películas de Disney, como unas especies de cameos (?)_**

 ** _-Los personajes, la gran mayoría, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney._**

* * *

 **Slypping through my fingers**

Sus ojos, verdes, se centraron en la figura que tenía en frente suyo, que le estaba dando la espalda en esos mismos momentos. Se volteó, dirigiéndose al tocador, y tomó ahí un pequeño accesorio antiguo suyo, y de color azul, que iban a colocarlo disimuladamente debajo del velo de la muchacha, que se veía a sí misma con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sonrió para sí misma. Sabía lo que era encontrarse en esa situación, el pensar que todo era raro, y también tener una ligera tentativa de huir, aunque no fuese para nada lo que quisiese.

―Estate tranquila, cielo―dijo en un tono suave, mientras la muchacha se removía nerviosa en el lugar, con sus ojos marrones, como los de su padre, clavados en la figura suya, recorriendo el cuerpo cubierto por el vestido blanquecino que tanto le había costado escoger―. Estás preciosa...

― ¿Crees eso de verdad, mamá? ―Inquirió insegura― ¿Crees que...?

―Le va a gustar―interrumpió con una leve sonrisa, en parte divertida.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever una pequeña melena castaña, además de unos ojos verdes, asomarse por la puerta. Al final, dejó ver todo su rostro, y se podía apreciar que era un muchacho joven, recién salido de la adolescencia, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

―Mamá, ya va quedando menos, ¿están listas las dos?

―Espera, Peter, tu hermana necesita un poco más de tiempo―le pidió con gesto amable y pacífico.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa un poco pícara, como casi siempre, igual a la de su padre, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Solamente se quedó mirando la figura de su hermana, con el cabello dorado cayendo en sus hombros, casi combinándose con el color blanquecino del vestido, y cómo la mayor estaba dispuesta a recoger este en un moño bien hecho, instándole a su hija a que se sentase.

―Estás preciosa, Emma...

―Gracias―respondió ella, con cierta timidez, mientras su hermano esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

Peter había heredado todo lo que era sobre la personalidad de sus padres en cuanto al carácter extrovertido. Era directo, era encantador y adulador. Además de que podía resultar amenazante si el muchacho se lo proponía en serio. Era tan valiente, que cualquier chica querría tener como marido a alguien como él, aunque era un chico al que le costaba decidirse por una chica siquiera. Era un conquistador, aunque siempre le había parecido que en algún momento ya había encontrado a esa chica, al menos por la que perdería el sueño si fuese necesario.

Sin embargo, Emma era todo lo contrario a su hermano. Era callada, y tímida, aunque le gustaba ponerse bastante guapa, aunque de manera que nunca llamase la atención. Era valiente, pero no era tan directa como el menor. Era mucho más suave, y eso, en parte, era una virtud. Era soñadora, y romántica, aunque seria. Y ella había tenido la suerte de encontrar a esa persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. En eso se parecía a su madre, y también en algún sentido, a su padre, aunque el vínculo que les unía a los dos últimos era más bien el amor, más que cualquier similitud, y además de que siempre ella sería la princesa de su papá.

Era su hija, y ya se estaba haciendo mayor. Y eso le llenó a la mayor de una enorme melancolía. ¿Cómo podía ser que, el día anterior, la despidiese en la puerta del palacio para verla marchar a la escuela, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, sonriendo, y en ese día se estuviese a punto de casar? Pero es que iba creciendo. Cada vez crecía más. Se hacía más mayor, y ya no era su hija pequeña de ocho años. Ni su bebé. Ni su hija cuando con dieciséis años se exasperaba.

― ¿Podemos estar aquí un rato más? ―Preguntó la muchacha a su madre.

―Sí...Aún te tengo que peinar―Emma asintió, y Rapunzel solamente se vio capaz de sonreír.

― _Eugene, ¿dónde está?_

 _Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, y aunque intentaba centrar la mirada en un punto fijo, le costaba, por el mero hecho de que estaba completamente agotada debido a tanto esfuerzo que había hecho. Pero había ido todo bien, y solamente quería verla. Quería ver a su pequeña. A ese pequeño ser que había tenido en su interior durante unos eternos nueve meses, en los que tuvo que aguantar el pese de la niña, las tonterías de Eugene porque este nunca cambiaría, y el simple hecho de que tenía unos antojos bastante llamativos._

― _Aquí, aquí―dijo él con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella se percataba de que la tenía el hombre en brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa boba en el rostro._

 _No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo para incorporarse, y así poder verla también. Se le encogió el corazón cuando, por primera vez, vio a ese pequeño bebé, que abría las manos y las cerraba en forma de puño, y que parecía mover la boca con los ojos cerrados, posiblemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a la luz. Sin embargo, estaba segura que lo primero que vio el bebé fue a su padre, con esa sonrisa de enamorado que a veces se le ponía, y que a ella, era la que más le gustaba; esa sonrisa, y no la conquistadora que muchas veces intentaba poner para convencerla de las cosas, y que solo lograban reafirmarse en su decisión._

― _Dios mío...―se le escapó, notando que se le empañaban los ojos en lágrimas._

― _Es una niña preciosa―susurró en bajo él, mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa con la niña en brazos, acunándola hacia ella, de manera que Rapunzel la viese bien―. Tiene tu nariz._

― _Y tus ojos, son oscuros―murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa._

― _Tal vez se le aclaran―pero Rapunzel tenía la intuición de que no iba a suceder eso―. Me encanta, es preciosa...Deberíamos hacer más de estos―bromeó él, mientras ella colocaba los brazos, haciendo que él arquease las cejas―. ¿Qué haces, Rapunzel?_

― _Para que me des a la niña._

 _Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que estaba Rapunzel con sus brazos tendidos, y sus ojos verdes clavados en los de su esposo, mientras que este permanecía con el bebé en brazos, y con un gesto de "no te pienso entregar a mi hija, es mía". Sin embargo, el muchacho veía que su mujer parecía persistir en la idea._

― _No quiero―habló como un niño pequeño al final._

― _Eugene..._

― _No. No, no, no._

― _Eugene―volvió a decir con tono más serio, desafiándole con la mirada, haciendo él un gesto de exasperación._

― _Siempre me arruinas, Rapunzel―comentó él molesto, entregándole al final, mientras ella sonreía, victoriosa―. Quería tenerla más rato..._

― _Enseguida me dormiré, Eugene, así que puedes tenerla bastante rato―respondió, riéndose, mientras ella acariciaba el rostro de su hija―. Ya te voy a enseñar yo a manejar a papá..._

― _No creo que haga falta, me tiene enamorado―replicó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bufando, aunque al final esbozó una sonrisa―. Me tienen enamorado las dos, aunque me fastidies siempre._

 _Rapunzel se rio ante eso, sabiendo que el moreno bromeaba, y este se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios de su chica, que sonrió contra estos. En esos momentos, sí se ponía a pensarlo, se consideraba la mujer más feliz del universo._

― _Eso sí, no sé si quiero volver a estar aquí dentro, es mucha presión..._

― _¿Presión? ―Le preguntó cuando se separó él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras ella le miraba desde la cama con el bebé en brazos―. Pero si te desmayaste, idiota._

 _Eugene le puso la mano, como si le hablase a ella, y salió de allí, escuchándose una carcajada por todo el pasillo, proveniente de la habitación de la que era la reina._

Se le escapó una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo, mientras se acercaba a su hija con el peine, colocándose justamente detrás de ella. Ahora que se observaba en el espejo, se había percatado que con la edad, se iba pareciendo más a su madre. Se le pasó por un instante el recuerdo de aquella mujer que se hizo llamar su madre durante mucho tiempo, Gothel. Pese a todo el tiempo, y pese a todo lo que le hizo, una pequeña parte de ella no podía olvidarse de los momentos de su infancia que vivió con esa mujer, y que no le parecían tan horribles como cualquiera pudiese pensar cuando se enteraban que había sido secuestrada durante años. A veces se llegaba a preguntar si, bajo esa máscara de egoísmo, en algún momento, esa anciana sintió una especie de afecto y cariño por ella. Aunque no fuese así, le gustaba pensar que sí, y así tener un recuerdo más cariñoso de la que en su momento, consideró que era su madre.

A veces se cuestionaba qué hubiese sucedido sí Eugene no hubiese subido a la torre para escapar de aquellos ladrones a los que había engañado de una manera tan hábil. Posiblemente no hubiese vuelto con sus padres, ni se hubiese casado con el hombre de su vida, ni hubiese tenido a sus dos preciosos hijos.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento con los de su hija, que la observaba en silencio, con los dedos de sus manos deslizándose sobre la tela del vestido. Este era largo, combinado con unos zapatos de la misma tonalidad, blanco. No tenía mangas, y la zona del cuello estaba abierta, de manera que tenía algo de escote, como casi todos los vestidos. Sin embargo, iba a llevar unos guantes largos, y eso hacía que se viese elegante. En verdad, si era sincera, aunque su hija podía parecer una chica bastante sencilla ante los demás, era una de las chicas más bonitas que había conocido en su vida. Y no solamente lo pensaba porque fuese su hija. Había algo, en su mirada, una especie de brillo, que te hacía pensar que, simplemente, era bella.

― ¿Qué piensas, mamá?

―En que estás preciosa, hija―esta negó con la cabeza, divertida, y Rapunzel esbozó una sonrisa―. Estaba recordando el día en el que naciste...

―Sí, ya me lo has contado varias veces...Papá no quería que me cogieses la primera vez, no me quería soltar―se rio al comentarlo, mientras miraba a su madre con una leve sonrisa―. Y que se desmayó, también.

―Esa es la parte importante, que se desmayó―bromeó la morena, mientras que su hija le miraba divertida―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso...Y sin embargo, sigues siendo la princesa de tu padre.

―Bueno, alguien me enseñó a cómo conquistarle...

―Y eso que eres rubia―dijo mientras empezaba a cepillarle el cabello sedoso―. Tu padre siempre ha preferido a las morenas.

―Pero se enamoró de ti siendo rubia...Quizás, en el fondo, también le gustan las rubias―touché.

― _¿Eugene?_

 _Recientemente, acababa de llegar a palacio. Le era extraño vivir en un lugar tan grande, y aunque contaban con servicio, detrás del palacio había una pequeña casa en la que estaban viviendo ellos, dejando a sus padres, los antiguos reyes, hasta que, Dios no quisiese, falleciesen, en ese lujurioso lugar. Sin embargo, ella esperaba encontrarlos allí, debido a que su padre había pedido que se quedasen a comer, y ellos habían aceptado. Pero no le hacía falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que su marido, muy posiblemente, se había olvidado de ese detalle._

― _¿Hija? ―Su madre se acercó a ella dando un paso con una sonrisa― Tu marido dijo que iba a estar preparando algo para la comida...Pero que podías esperar aquí._

 _Rapunzel arqueó una ceja, sorprendida y extrañada. ¿Eugene preparando algo para la comida? Le parecía eso bastante extraño, por lo que entreabrió los labios, confusa, sintiendo una mala sensación por todo el cuerpo. Le dedicó una sonrisa rápida a su madre, y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia la casa, mientras la otra mujer se quedaba tras ella, un poco confusa. Esperaba que solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas, y que no hubiese sucedido nada; aunque por lo menos, a primera vista, se podía fijar uno en que la casa estaba intacta por fuera, así que eso podía ser positivo, ¿no?_

 _Abrió la puerta apresuradamente, un poco asustada, y entreabrió la boca cuando se encontró con que la cocina estaba entera manchada con una especie de masa marrón que, finalmente, dedujo que era chocolate. Estaba todo patas arriba, y se encontraba en medio de aquel estropicio un Eugene con con una pequeña de tan solo unos meses que estaba aplastando el chocolate con las manos, llevándose estas a la boca para lamerse, lo que impedía el moreno, un poco nervioso, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo que hizo que Rapunzel se sintiese más enojada. ¿Acaso se sentía feliz viendo todo el estropicio que había causado?_

― _¡Eugene!_

 _El aludido se giró, alarmado, al escuchar la voz feroz de su esposa, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la bebé, un poco agitado, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

― _Rapunzel..._

― _¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! ―Preguntó alterada, señalando con las manos todos los muebles manchados de chocolate._

― _Estaba batiendo el chocolate―ella se quedó impresionada―, y en ese momento... ¡Me dijo papá! ¡Me dijo papá Rapunzel!_

― _¿Cómo va a decir eso teniendo tan solo unos meses? ¡No inventes Eugene!_

― _Te lo juro. Mira...Di...Pa-pá―dijo lentamente mirando a la bebé._

 _Sin embargo, esta le miraba en silencio, mientras Eugene se empezaba a poner nervioso, casi suplicando a un Dios todo poderoso que la niña hablase mientras Rapunzel le agarraba de la oreja y tiraba de esta, exigiendo que le dijese la verdad. ¡Pero esa era la verdad! Su pequeña Emma había dicho "papá", y Eugene no estaba equivocado. Su hija le había dicho eso, y él lo había escuchado._

 _Y mientras Eugene recogía todo bajo las órdenes de Rapunzel, una pequeña Emma que estaba sentada en el salón con sus juguetes, jugando entretenida, riéndose, repetía la palabra "papá" unas cuantas veces. Lástima que Rapunzel lo escuchase después de haberle dado un gran sermón a su marido. Pero bueno, este no tenía por qué enterarse._

― ¿Fue difícil? ―Preguntó entonces en ese momento su hija, saliendo Rapunzel de esa pequeña ensoñación, fijando bien los ojos en el cabello dorado de su hija.

― ¿El qué, cariño?

―Cuidarme, además de tener que cuidar a papá―dijo medio en broma Emma, permaneciendo esbelta, ante el espejo, sentada. Rapunzel sonrió para sí misma.

―No...No lo fue. Siempre has sido una chica muy buena―afirmó Rapunzel, mientras apoyaba las manos en los hombros de su hija.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose en el espejo. Madre e hija. A Rapunzel le parecía que su hija se asemejaba a ella cuando era joven. Parecía tan ingenua e inocente, y sin embargo, era una de las mujeres a las que la morena siempre iba a admirar. Era sorprendente, pero la madre admiraba a su hija. Porque sabía que esta era fuerte, y se atrevía a luchar por aquello por lo que quería.

― ¿Alguna vez...? ―Se detuvo, como si no quisiese preguntar. Pero la mujer sabía que, a su vez, su hija quería saber la respuesta. Era consciente de ello por la forma en la que se le arrugaba la nariz cuando se debatía entre algo.

― ¿Qué? ―Le invitó a continuar.

― ¿Has sentido que te fallaba?

Era una pregunta comprometedora. Sí. En algún momento había sentido decepción hacia su hija, porque se esperaba algo muy diferente a lo que estaba viviendo. Pero era cierto que la amaba por encima de todo, y que estaba orgullosa de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Estaba orgullosa de ser su madre, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Le apretó los hombros cariñosamente, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, que hizo que Emma también sonriese.

―Lo único que sé es que estoy orgullosa de ti, Emma...

― ¿En serio?

―En serio―afirmó Rapunzel, mientras le dedicaba un gesto cariñoso en la mejilla, con las manos.

― _¡Qué guapa está la niña, Rapunzel! ―Exclamó Ariel mientras observaba a la niña, junto a su hija mayor y a su pequeño hijo, que observaban a la bebé con cierta curiosidad, aunque aburrimiento a la vez, alejándose después de su madre, que se inclinó hacia ella―. Es muy bonita... ¿Sabes? Se parece a su padre pero tiene un aire a ti._

 _En ese momento, Anna y Elsa, de Arendelle, se acercaron a la madre e hija, para saludar. Era la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Emma, y como era costumbre en los reinos, habían hecho una fiesta, invitando a las princesas y reinas junto con los reyes y príncipes de distintos reinados, encontrándose así la morena con distintas amistades que había hecho debido a bailes y encuentros entre la nobleza, adquiriendo una buena amistad con la reina Elsa, con la hermana de esta, Anna, y con Ariel. Las demás reinas eran agradables, pero no eran tan íntimas como ellas cuatro, que se tenían bastante cariño._

― _¡Elsa! ―Saludó Rapunzel, mirando después a la hermana menor― ¡Anna! Hola a las dos. ¿Cómo estáis ambas? Hacía meses que no os veía._

― _He estado un poco ocupada, y Anna se encuentra preparando su boda, ya sabes―dijo con tono afable la hermana mayor, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el bebé―. Qué hermosa... Emma, ¿no?_

― _Sí, Emma―corroboró la madre de la pequeña._

― _¡Es una monada! Eugene debe de estar encantado. Kristoff y yo también querremos tener niños algún día. ¿Sabes? Se podrían comprometer nuestros hijos cuando sean mayores y les organizamos la boda con flores, así muy bonitas―empezó a desvariar aceleradamente Anna, riéndose su hermana ante eso, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojase―. ¿Qué?_

― _Anna, ni siquiera tienes hijos, ¿y ya les preparas sus bodas? ―Interrumpió Ariel, divertida._

― _Es que...―se sonrojó más, sacudiendo la cabeza― ¡Malas!_

 _Elsa y Ariel se rieron a unisono, y Rapunzel se apartó un momento, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para tomar un pequeño de ponche que se había servido. En esa zona se encontraban Cenicienta y Blancanieves, las que parecían estar mirando atentamente hacia donde estaban Ariel y Elsa, que parecían estar entablando una conversación animada._

― _Honestamente, parece de admirar la reina Elsa, es capaz de gobernar sin un hombre a su lado―susurraba en bajo Cenicienta, escuchando atentamente Rapunzel, aunque un poco distraída, al ver que no parecía ser una conversación muy interesante._

― _Igual, dentro de poco se tendrá que casar... ¡Necesita descendencia! Pero se le va a agotar el tiempo si continúa así..._

― _Pero corren rumores sobre ella―dijo como si fuese algo confidencial, mientras Rapunzel se quedaba más atenta ante las palabras de su amiga._

― _¿Rumores sobre qué? ―Preguntó intrigada Blancanieves, bebiendo un poco del ponche que le habían servido._

― _Pues resulta que...Por lo que dicen, a la reina Elsa le apetecen más las compañías femeninas que masculinas...―dejó caer Cenicienta, haciéndose después un poco la desentendida―. Y no sé si será verdad, pero si es así, no creo que vaya a haber descendiente alguno para la corona de Arendelle...Al menos, no directo por parte de la reina._

 _Rapunzel abrió los ojos como platos, dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga Elsa, que parecía tener una conversación agradable con Ariel. ¿Sería verdad que a aquella mujer le gustaría más una chica que un chico? No sabía qué opinar sobre eso, y más viniendo de Elsa. ¿En verdad le importaba siquiera que a su mejor amiga le pudiese atraer una mujer? Estaba confusa, pero tampoco se iba a dejar llevar por las habladurías. Si aquello era verdad, lo vería con el tiempo, cuando Elsa decidiese qué hacer con su vida. Y hasta entonces, eso le iba a importar bien poco._

 _Sonrió cuando volvió a donde sus amigas, y tomó a su pequeña niña entre los brazos, dedicándoles a sus amigas una sonrisa amable, mientras estas permanecían hablando, jugueteando Anna con las manos de la pequeña Emma, que soltaba risitas de felicidad, risueña. A Rapunzel ahora solo le iba a importar que su hija estuviese bien._

― ¿Crees que la reina Elsa estará tan contenta con la boda como tú? Bueno, en verdad sé lo que preferirías pero, dentro de lo que cabe, se te ve bastante feliz―susurró Emma, mientras se miraba al espejo, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, satisfecha de su espesa melena, que faltaba por recoger.

―Creo recordar que no se había opuesto a ello...―susurró la mujer, divertida.

―Ya, pero...―se quedó callada, bajando la vista, avergonzada― Me conoce desde pequeña.

―Justo por eso, te va a adorar como su futura nuera―murmuró la mayor, colocando bien el pasador azul que sujetaba el cabello de su hija, mientras esta sonreía, un poco nerviosa, observando como su madre le terminaba de recoger la melena―. Ella se ofreció a organizar casi todo, ¿recuerdas?

Emma asintió en silencio, respirando profundamente, mientras notaba la piel de los dedos de su madre, que le dedicaba una sonrisa afable, mientras la menor se removía, un poco nerviosa, dejando soltar el aire. En ese instante, entró en la habitación la princesa de Arendelle, que era la hermana de Elsa, Anna. La mujer, que era más joven de lo que eran Elsa y Rapunzel, igualmente, se le notaba ya la edad de una mujer madura, aunque la sonrisa pícara que se le asomó en el rostro solamente mostraba que seguía siendo tan jovial como siempre; era una parte de Anna que no iba a cambiar nunca, y estaba segura la morena, de que nadie querría que cambiase.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra la novia? ¿Nerviosa? Tranquila, cielo, sé que casarse en un paso importante, pero si estás segura de que es el amor de tu vida, no vas a tener problema alguno; es más, te vas a sentir muy afortunada, y acabarás formando una familia con niños y todo. Bueno, niños no, o sí, porque ahora―se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se percató de que estaba hablando mucho y que posiblemente la muchacha no estaba para escuchar tantos detalles―. ¿Y tú qué tal, Rapunzel? ¿Cómo se siente que tu hija mayor se vaya a casar con su pareja?

―Creo que bien―contestó aturdida la aludida, mientras Emma se reía por lo bajo, disimuladamente―. Y Emma debe de estar nerviosa. No una se casa todos los días de su vida―señaló con acierto, asintiendo su hija, en de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre―; pero me imagino que también se debe sentir feliz...

―Muy feliz―susurró―, o al menos por ahora. Espero que no salga nada mal.

―Seguro que no―animó Anna, riéndose―. Recuerdo cuando asistimos a la boda de tus padres, y el caballo que ahora no recuerdo su nombre, y el bicho ese...

―Pascal―interrumpió molesta Rapunzel. No le gustaba que se metiesen con Pascal―, y Máximus.

―Eso. Pues perdieron los anillos―se echó a reír, y la morena no pudo evitar unirse―. Pero al final les fue muy bien... ¡Tanto que tienen dos hijos, y su hija se va a casar! Debes estar muy ilusionada, Punzel―abrevió cariñosamente la castaña.

―Lo estoy―confirmó la aludida, sonriendo a su hija.

―En fin, solo me pasaba a saludar―murmuró Anna―. Debo ir a la otra habitación, a ver cómo va la cosa―les guiñó el ojo, divertida, y salió apresuradamente, mientras madre e hija se miraban entre ellas.

Anna nunca iba a cambiar.

― _Mamá, estate tranquila...―susurró mientras sonreía con timidez, mirando hacia los lados, como asegurándose que nadie la veía._

― _Es que... ¡Es el primer día en el que vas a ir a la escuela sola! ―Bramó la mujer, mientras Eugene se colocaba al lado de su esposa, y se ponía de rodillas, tomando las manos de su hija._

― _Rapunzel―habló él mientras sujetaba las manos con delicadeza, notando la diferencia de tamaño―. Ya tiene diez años, puede ir sola perfectamente―le concedió su confianza a su pequeña, que sonrió en respuesta a las palabras de su padre―. Además, no va sola; te recuerdo que la hija de Elsa, que se quedaba con nosotros, también va a ir con ella a la escuela._

― _Pero son demasiado pequeñas―susurró un poco preocupada Rapunzel, abrazándose a sí misma, un poco preocupada._

― _Mamá, tranquila, Elaine y yo vamos a cuidarnos bien mutuamente―aseguró con una sonrisa Emma, mientras su amiga salía de la habitación, con su cabello rizado y rubio, platino, como el de su madre, removiéndose al ir ella corriendo._

 _Sus ojos azules eran claros, al igual que su piel, que mostraba cierta palidez. Era exacta a su madre, y también a su padre, un joven príncipe apuesto de tierras lejanas, con rasgos similares a los de la joven reina. Y por circunstancias de problemas en el reino, debido a que algunas personas querían sublevarse, habían decidido que, por una temporada, su pequeña hija, Elaine, se quedase con Eugene, Rapunzel, y su hija, Emma._

 _Elaine era dos años menor que la otra muchacha, pero ambas se llevaban bien y eran buenas amigas, cosa que se debía también al trato continuo entre las dos reinas cuando la rubia se había quedado embarazada, pidiendo consejos a la morena, que, gustosamente, le había concedido su ayuda, uniéndose, casi siendo como hermanas, junto con Anna, formando las tres un buen trío cuando estaban con sus hijos._

― _¿Vamos, Elaine? ―Preguntó la mayor, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los claros de la otra niña._

― _Sí, vamos Emma―le dijo animada, tomando su mano._

 _Esta le sonrió, levantando después su mano hacia su madre, despidiéndose con una sonrisa despistada, mientras empezaba a caminar junto a su amiga, con su trenza bien hecha, y su vestido azul claro. Su bolsa, roja, chocaba contra la mochila rosa que llevaba la más pequeña, y ambas, risueñas, se movían por la calle, viéndose como otros niños, jugando, se acercaban a ellas._

 _Eugene no pudo evitar sonreír, con sus ojos aguados, mientras Rapunzel le abrazaba, sin apartar la vista de su pequeña. Se estaba haciendo mayor, y ella tal vez estaba empezando a dejar de formar parte de su vida. Y eso era algo que le asustaba. No quería perder todo aquello que le hacía tan feliz, como aquellos pequeños momentos. ¿Dónde quedaría todo eso? ¿Y si no llegaba a vivir con su hija todo lo que quisiese? Levantó la vista hacia su marido, y sonrió al ver que este intentaba contener las lágrimas._

― _¿Estás llorando, Eugene?_

― _¿Yo? ―Se hizo el tonto, limpiándose una lágrima con la palma de la mano― No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Rapunzel. Los hombres no lloramos._

 _Esta se rió, divertida, y se puso de puntillas para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su esposo._

― _A veces se me olvida que puedes ser sensible...―escuchó una carcajada sarcástica del moreno―Por cierto, quítate la barba mi amor, o afeitala, que pinchas un poco._

 _Tras decir esto, salió corriendo, mientras Eugene salía tras ella, atrapándola y cargándola en sus hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, mientras la morena pataleaba, divertida. Eugene nunca iba a cambiar, ni quería que lo hiciese._

― ¿Está la novia preparada?

En ese instante, cuando Rapunzel le estaba colocando el velo a su hija, el moreno, que era el padre de la muchacha, hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba una perilla, y un pequeño bigote, acompañado de una pequeña barba que cubría su rostro apenas, teniendo más pelo en las zonas señaladas, viéndose algo moderno, aunque eso no disimulaba su vejez. Sin embargo, el hombre se veía atractivo y apuesto, sonriendo de esa manera tan única, aunque su hijo menor había heredado ese gesto de su parte. Las dos mujeres giraron el rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, y sonrieron ambas.

Eugene no pudo evitar observar, fascinado, la belleza de las dos mujeres de sus vidas, quedándose en la entrada. Rapunzel llevaba un vestido rosa que le quedaba estupendo, y su hija estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco, suspirando por lo que estaba observando. Por mucho que se lo hubiese imaginado, aún no estaba preparado para ver a su hija casarse, aunque nunca estuvo preparado para ver como su preciosa princesa iba a crecer, y a hacerse mayor, e irse de las vidas de ellos dos.

―Nos quedaban solamente unos detalles―informó la morena, mientras la menor sonreía, empezando a sentirse nerviosa―. ¿Estás bien, Emma?

―Sí, mamá, solamente que estoy nerviosa―susurró, tragando saliva.

Su padre se quedó mirando atentamente a su hija, y después clavó la mirada en su esposa, quien tenía los ojos detenidos en él, como si le estuviese pidiendo algo así, en silencio, para que la rubia no fuese consciente de ello. Respiró hondo, entendiendo lo que quería su mujer de él, y se humedeció los labios, asintiendo al final, aclarándose la garganta,

―Rapunzel, ¿por qué no nos dejas a solas? Así hablamos a solas nosotros dos un rato―dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Emma parecía tensarse un poco.

Aunque se adoraban mutuamente, los dos no estaban acostumbrados a hablar de las cosas entre ellos. Su padre era dado a guardarse sus sentimientos y opiniones, mientras que su madre era la que más intentaba mediar. Eso a veces provocaba más conflictos entre su madre y ella, pero, a su vez, era más cómodo que el hecho de que ellos hablasen porque, en verdad, no hablaban del tema.

―De acuerdo...―concedió la aludida, haciendo que su hija se girase un momento―Te veré ahí fuera.

―Vale...Gracias mamá―susurró Emma en bajo, mientras notaba la presión de los labios de su madre contra su frente.

―De nada...

―Te quiero mucho―murmuró a la vez que la mujer se apartaba.

―Y yo a ti, pequeña―contestó su madre, con ternura.

Tras estas palabras, se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a la altura de su esposo para apoyar la mano en su hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo. Tras ese tierno gesto, dándole un apretón de soslayo, para apoyarle, este asintió, y la mujer de cabello moreno, y algo largo, se apartó de su marido, siguiendo hacia adelante, y saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Emma tragó saliva, nerviosa, y Eugene también.

Padre e hija se habían quedado a solas.

― _¿Estás nerviosa? ―Quiso saber Eugene mientras Emma levantaba la mirada del suelo._

 _Se encontraban ambos en la sala de espera, y ella balanceaba las piernas un poco aburrida, apretando la madera de la silla con las manos. El hombre observaba a su hija, que ya tenía diez años, y sintió un enorme amor en su pecho, como casi siempre. Y no solo era ese hecho, sino también el ver como su pequeña parecía estar nerviosa por la sencilla razón de que iba a nacer su hermano pequeño._

― _Un poco... ¿Le voy a poder coger en brazos? ―Quiso saber la niña pequeña mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera que era propia también de la madre. Emma era similar en cierta manera a Rapunzel, o su carácter era más cercano al de ella que al de él. Y eso el hombre lo prefería, porque hacía que sintiese pura adoración por ella._

― _Sí, claro que sí, y yo te voy a ayudar―afirmó el moreno, levantándose de la silla cuando salió el doctor._

 _Tras unas breves palabras, este le afirmó que podía pasar para ver a su esposa. Dirigió una mirada a su hija, indicándole con un gesto de mano que esperase un momento fuera, y entró, dejando a Emma sentada en la silla, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Estaba nerviosa, porque iba a tener un hermano pequeño, y lo que quería era ser una buena hermana, y cuidarle, como le habían indicado sus padres que tendría que hacer. ¿Cómo sería? Los bebés le parecían feos, y estaba segura que su hermano no sería una excepción. Pero una especie de cosquilleo recorrió todo su estómago, y se rió un poco nerviosa, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su padre viniese a llamarla._

 _Y cuando lo hizo, se bajó de la silla de un salto, y entró dentro de la habitación junto con el hombre. Se encontró a su madre con el pequeño niño en brazos, y se detuvo, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. El niño movía las manos hacia la mujer, que lo acunaba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y una sensación de celos recorrió a Emma. Sin embargo, esta desapareció cuando Rapunzel levantó la vista, y le dedicó a su hija mayor una sonrisa cálida, invitándole a que se uniese a ellos dos. Miró a su padre, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para acercarse, y cuando este asintió, se apresuró y se lanzó corriendo hacia la cama donde estaba su madre._

 _Eugene se acercó despacio detrás de ella, sentándose junto con Emma, que se había puesto a cuatro patas y se asomaba para ver el rostro de su hermano. El hombre vio a su mujer, que le estaba mirando con una mirada llena de felicidad y orgullo. Y él también se sentía. No podía sentir más felicidad que en ese momento. Tenía una familia, y nunca cambiaría nada de aquello que les estaba sucediendo._

― _¿Y cómo se va a llamar? ―Preguntó Emma, mientras seguía observando fascinada a su hermano._

― _Pues...―Rapunzel miró a Eugene, esperando que este hablase._

― _Peter―confirmó el moreno, sonriendo la morena en respuesta―. El pequeño Peter..._

― _Peter―repitió Emma pensativa―. ¿Y yo le voy a cuidar?_

― _Claro, es tu hermanito pequeño, cielo―susurró Rapunzel, divertida._

― _¡Va a ser como tener un gatito! ―Exclamó la niña animada._

 _Rapunzel y Eugene intercambiaron una mirada. Deberían explicarle a su hija que su hermano no era una mascota. Pero por ahora, lo que les importaba es que tenían a sus pequeños con ellos. Se conformaban con eso solamente._

― ¿Estás nerviosa? ―Quiso saber Eugene mientras su hija se levantaba.

Así el hombre pudo apreciar la esbelta figura de la mujer, y entendió que ya no era su pequeña de diez años. Sino toda una mujer que había crecido, que había tomados sus decisiones, y que ahora estaba a punto de tomar otra que era la más importante, posiblemente, de toda su vida. Y él solo esperaba que le fuese todo bien, aunque pudiese no estar de acuerdo con algunas cosas. Emma era consciente de eso, y ver que su padre la apreciaba hacía que se sintiese, en cierta medida, querida. Su padre, pese a todo, siempre iba a estar ahí, aunque fuese todo extraño para ambos. Ella lo sabía, y él también, pero eso no cambiaba que ellos dos fuesen padre e hija.

―Un poco...―reconoció mientras se giraba, para poder mirarle, frente a frente, cara a cara―Sí que estás guapo, papá―rio entre dientes ante el gesto que este había mostrado.

―No me gusta nada, pero tu madre me obliga a ir así―murmuró mientras se colocaba un poco la camisa blanca que llevaba, respirando hondo―. Ni me reconozco al mirarme al espejo.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, rendida, y se acercó a su padre, deteniéndose en frente de él. Le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo y le colocó mejor la pajarita que el hombre llevaba, sonriendo él como respuesta ante ese gesto de su hija. Pese a todo, ella seguía siendo mucho más madura que él, y eso era una cosa que llamaba la atención entre ellos dos. Emma siempre sería más lógica que su padre, Eugene. Pero se adoraban. Él adoraba a su princesa.

―En serio, estás muy guapo...Pareces serio y todo―bromeó mientras le sonreía con cierto cariño.

―Increíble, ¿verdad? Aunque lo es más que mi hija sea más formal que yo―señaló, encogiéndose ella de hombros como respuesta.

―Creo que ha sido así desde casi siempre...Aún me acuerdo de cuando insististe en acompañarme a buscar mi primer sujetador, preguntando a la mujer de la tienda...Me quería morir de la vergüenza.

―Sí, ahí creo que se empezó a ver quien era más maduro de los dos―se rió Eugene―. Tu madre dice que te creé un trauma severo con eso.

―Mucho peor fue la fiesta que me preparaste...―recordó Emma, rodando los ojos.

― _Cielo, tranquila, que he comprado todo lo necesario..._

― _Me da un poco de miedo, mamá―dijo entonces Emma mientras se detenía en frente de casa junto con ella._

 _Le tendió las manos para cargar a Peter, y la mayor le dejó a su pequeño entre los brazos de su hija, que ya tenía trece años. Esta le sonrió a su hermano, el que sonrió con picardía mientras le agarraba de las mejillas a la mayor, tirando de estas. Rapunzel se rió al ver como su hijo era tan travieso, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Emma, pero que toleraba bastante bien. La morena se sorprendía de como su hija podía mostrarse tan madura para la edad que tenía._

― _No te preocupes, Emma...Es algo normal en las mujeres―intentó calmarla, dejando la puerta medio abierta, girándose hacia su hija―. Anda, trae, que te va a dejar las mejillas más rojas que un tomate―murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a llevar en brazos al pequeño Peter, que se rió ante su madre―. Eres un pequeño bandido, ¿eh? ―Bromeó mientras le daba un beso en la nariz, haciendo que el niño soltase una carcajada, embobado con su madre._

― _Pero...Es que sangraba mucho―susurró como si le diese mucha vergüenza._

― _Hay mujeres que sangran más que otras...Pero, ¿a qué no te ha dolido mucho? ―La niña negó con la cabeza―Pues a mí me duele mucho pero no sangro tanto...Depende mucho, ¿vale, cariño?_

― _¿Tú también sangras?_

― _Claro, una vez al mes―le informó._

 _Antes de que Emma pudiese hacer más preguntas, Rapunzel abrió la puerta para entrar, y se sorprendió cuando de repente, todo que estaba oscuro, pasó a un montón de confeti cayendo sobre ellas, además de silbatos y numerosos ruidos, acompañados con un "¡Sorpresa!" de unas cuantas personas, dirigidas por Eugene, que se encontraba en el centro._

 _La mujer no entendía nada de nada, pero cuando vio como la cara de Emma enrojecía por completo, posiblemente por ira y vergüenza, se extrañó, buscando lo que estaba observando su hija fijamente, sin decir ninguna palabra, o expresar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Y cuando sus ojos se centraron en la pancarta que estaba colgada del pecho, abrió la boca de golpe, impresionada. No podía ser._

― _¡Papá! ―Gritó molesta mientras la miraba impresionada._

― _¡Sorpresa, cielo! ¿Te gusta? Lo he hecho porque es una ocasión especial..._

― _¡Mamá! ―Emma la miró, desesperada― ¡Dile algo! ¡Dile que no es normal!_

― _Pero, Emms, princesa...―empezó Eugene mientras su hija caminaba corriendo hacia las escaleras._

― _¡Déjame! ¡Te odio! ¡Me has avergonzado delante de todos!_

 _El hombre se quedó en medio de todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala, que se quedaron en silencio, mientras Eugene tragaba saliva en seco, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su esposa, que cargaba al pequeño, que parecía divertido por el confeti que tenía por gran parte de su cuerpo._

― _Pero...Sí..._

― _Eugene, ¿a quién se le ocurre organizar una fiesta porque a tu hija le ha venido el periodo? ―Quiso saber, señalando la pancarta que ponía "Feliz primera regla, ¡princesa!"―Nuestra hija va a tener un trauma...―murmuró para ella misma, mientras se encaminaba hacia arriba a buscar a su pequeña._

 _Eugene se quedó abajo, mientras miraba a todas las personas a las que había invitado._

 _¿Tan malo era celebrar esa fiesta?_

―Es que...Papá, te pasaste―señaló mientras le terminaba de colocar la pajarita, riéndose el hombre.

―No fue para tanto...Además, quería que lo vivieses como algo bonito, y no algo malo―se defendió, suspirando después―; aunque admito que, por lo que parece, no fue la mejor forma.

Ella sonrió, dejando un beso en la mejilla del moreno, que miró a su pequeña. En ese momento, le recordó a su esposa cuando la vio por primera vez. Tenía como un gesto decidido, severo, pero en su mirada se mostraba una cierta inocencia que no sabía describir. Era extraño para Eugene, pero Emma tenía tantas similitudes con Rapunzel en algunas cosas tan complejas como en la forma de mirar, que le fascinaba.

―Igualmente, gracias por eso...No toda chica puede contar anécdotas divertidas de su padre―bromeó, acariciando la mejilla de él, alejándose―. Al contrario, mi infancia gracias a ti es muy divertida.

―Menos mal que le ves el lado positivo―se rió, aunque después se quedó pensativo―. Hija...

―Dime, papá―murmuró ella mientras le observaba curiosa. En pocas ocasiones Eugene parecía ponerse serio. Y en las ocasiones que lo había hecho, a ella no le había gustado.

― ¿Siempre te he sabido apoyar? Me refiero...Sé que muchas veces no he estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero...Nunca has sentido que me podías perder, ¿verdad?

Emma se quedó entonces en silencio, como si estuviese sopesando si hablar o no, si ser sincera en aquella pregunta. Sí que había sentido que podría perder a su padre, y el hombre enseguida comprendió en qué estaría pensando su hija en ese momento. Y se lamentaba por ello. Le costó mucho asimilar esa situación, y aunque ahora más o menos la apoyaba, nunca se había imaginado que pudiese suceder que su hija hubiese creído que le iba a perder. Porque eso nunca iba a suceder.

―Sí que lo he creído alguna vez, papá―murmuró ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

―No quería que te sintieses así―aseguró él, apenado.

―Ya lo sé―murmuró mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Lo sabía. Pero debía ser sincera―, y sé que de eso hace tiempo, pero también debo ser sincera, y no me sentí bien...Me sentí desplazada y todo―murmuró, mordiéndose el labio mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos―. Sentí que me podías llegar a odiar y...Tengo que admitir que es un periodo de mi vida que no voy a olvidar, pero que no voy a tener en cuenta―dijo con honestidad.

―Lo siento mucho―susurró Eugene mientras Emma sacudía la cabeza, en señal de que no ocurría nada―. En serio, no quería...

―Shhh―le cortó ella, colocando un dedo en los labios de su padre―. Calla, papá. Ahora lo que importa es que estás aquí conmigo―el hombre sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Mi pequeña se casa...Y parece que fue ayer cuando tu madre te hablaba de los chicos y los besos―dijo en tono divertido Eugene, mientras Emma reía al recordar eso también.

― _¿Y no es malo querer besar a un chico?_

 _Rapunzel alzó la mirada mientras su hijo pequeño parecía estar ensimismado en salir corriendo tras la pelota que le estaba lanzando su padre el jugar. Mientras tanto, las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el mantel del picnic que habían preparado. Y aunque a Emma le gustaba el deporte, y más jugar con su padre, ese día prefería quedarse sentada junto a su madre, observándola de reojo._

― _Claro que no es malo... ¿Te has besado con un chico? ―Se sonrojó la aludida, haciendo que la adulta sonriese― ¡Te has sonrojado! ¿Eso es que mi pequeña se ha besado con alguien?_

 _Notaba que su hija se le escapaba de los dedos, y que en cualquier momento, iba a dejar de ser su bebé para ser esa mujer adulta que se marchase de su casa. Y ahora era una adolescente que empezaba a conocer lo que era el amor, y eso hacía que se sintiese especial y única. Y quería que su hija experimentase y viviese, pero no quería que se hiciese mayor. Eso se le hacía demasiado duro._

― _Puede que haya alguien―confesó la chica, totalmente sonrojada._

― _¿Pero quién es? ¿Alec? Solo te veo con ese chico, y con Elaine, y nadie más. ¿O es un chico nuevo que has conocido? ―Se interesó Rapunzel, sonriendo con calidez a su hija._

― _No te pienso contar―se negó, ruborizada, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma―. Mamá... ¿Es bueno enamorarse?_

― _Sí, cielo...Es muy bonito enamorarse―confirmó, agarrando la mano de su hija, y moviéndola de manera que así se animase._

― _¿Da igual como sea ese amor? ¿Y con quién? ¿Siempre va a ser bonito? ―Quiso saber Emma, con sus ojos marrones sobre los verdes de su madre, que asintió ante su pregunta._

― _El amor siempre es bueno...Siempre―recalcó―. Y bonito, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?_

― _No se...Hay gente que dice que el amor es una tontería, o que entre unas personas y otras no es bueno―murmuró Emma mientras le dirigía una mirada de confusión a su madre, la que sacudió con la cabeza, en señal de que eso no era cierto._

― _No lo es, para nada―murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros._

― _¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada? ¿Cómo se sabe si es amor o no?_

― _Pues...Se sabe. Sientes como una especie de mariposas recorriendo tu estómago―le hizo cosquillas en este, haciendo que la chica se riese, mientras miraba a su madre intrigada―. Quieres estar con esa persona a todas horas―Emma parecía cada vez más interesada―. No puedes estar sin hablar con esa persona...No sé, es que creo que el amor no se puede definir―comentó algo nerviosa ante la mirada insistente de su hija._

― _¿Es algo que no se puede evitar? ―Se mordió el labio, un poco curiosa._

― _No, no se puede evitar... ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó, ahora intrigada la mujer ante las preguntas de su hija._

― _Por nada...No sé si estoy enamorada, solo eso―murmuró casi para sí misma Emma, mientras la morena miraba a su pequeña._

 _Se estaba haciendo mayor. Emma se estaba haciendo una mujer, y ella estaba viendo como su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, y se estaba haciendo una persona madura, compleja, con sus dudas y sus miedos. Solo esperaba poder estar a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Y mientras Eugene y Peter jugaban al balón, la rubia se recostaba en el mantel, y Rapunzel se quedaba observando el agua del lago._

―Fue muy interesante, sobre todo por lo que vino más tarde―dijo apenada Emma, mientras Eugene la miraba, un poco entristecido.

―Creo que siempre te he admirado por eso―murmuró el moreno, llamando la atención de su hija―. No tuviste todo el apoyo que necesitabas, y sin embargo...

―No iba a dejar de luchar por lo que quería, papá...

Emma se giró, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, seguida de su padre, que parecía haberse quedado pensativo. Había sido difícil para ella, de alguna manera u otra. Y se sentía orgullosa porque se iba a casar con alguien a quien amaba. Le había costado, pero lo había logrado. Y sabía que mucha gente dirían que era una osada y desagradecida, o que estaba cometiendo un error, o que iba a ir al infierno porque estaba cometiendo un pecado. Pero ella estaba segura, y sabía que lo que era bueno para ella, era lo correcto. Que estaba haciendo lo correcto, independientemente de lo que pudiese opinar el resto de la gente.

―Me alegra que al final luchases por ello...―dijo sincero Eugene.

―Papá...Ya sé que esto a ti no te gusta. Sé que no te hace gracia. Y sé que si fuese por ti, preferirías que me casase con cualquiera―Eugene abrió la boca para hablar, pero prosiguió―. Sé que si pudieses escoger, no escogerías esto para mí. Esa es la verdad―el hombre se calló, sin saber qué decir, suspirando ella―, pero también soy consciente de que quieres que sea feliz, y sabes que esto es lo que deseo. Y me respetas. Respetas mi vida, sobre todo porque quieres formar parte de ella―los ojos de padre e hija se encontraron un momento―. Te quiero, papá. Y aunque no lo entiendes, y nunca lo vas a entender, agradezco tu esfuerzo. Y también el hecho de saber que quieres que sea feliz, y que siempre me vas a querer, aunque no sea lo que te gustase. O la mejor situación para ti―murmuró ella, mientras él asentía.

―Por supuesto...Siempre lo voy a aceptar...Además, que sea Elaine hace que dentro de lo que cabe, no me sea tan difícil―bromeó, haciendo que ella sonriese.

―Menos mal que es Elaine entonces, dijo ella riéndose, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

 _Rapunzel se apoyó en el marco de la cocina mientras Eugene apoyaba el rostro en su mano, pasándose esta por los ojos, cerrando estos y apretándolos con los dedos, como si le doliese la cabeza. Emma permanecía en frente de ellos con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, aunque manteniéndose serena, mirando al frente, esperando a que sus padres hablasen._

― _Bueno..._

― _Aún no me lo creo―murmuró la morena, mientras intentaba calmarse._

― _Tampoco es para tanto...―rodó los ojos la chica._

 _Tenía dieciocho años, y pese a que tenía confianza con sus padres, su madre acababa de descubrirla besándose con Elaine, la que era la hija de Elsa, en su cuarto. La chica no sabía qué decir cuando Rapunzel se había quedado boquiabierta al encontrarse esa escena. Y no era que ella estuviese en contra de ese tipo de relaciones. Pero sí que era cierto que se sentía decepcionada y dolida de que su hija no se hubiese sentido con la suficiente confianza como para contarle eso. Que no hubiese confiado tanto en ella como hubiese esperado o deseado._

― _¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes, Emma?_

― _¿Y qué os iba a decir? No me sentía preparada para contar nada―murmuró mientras les miraba―. Y honestamente, no sé cómo os lo ibais a tomar..._

― _¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué te íbamos a echar? ―Se quejó Rapunzel mientras Eugene permanecía en silencio, sin opinar― Somos tus padres y te queremos, pese a todo..._

― _Hay padres que echan a sus hijos por eso...Y porque no sé, tenía miedo, ¿vale, mamá? No es fácil...No me era fácil aceptar que...Estaba enamorada de una chica―la mujer asintió ante las palabras de su hija, desviando la vista._

― _¿Elsa lo sabe? ―Se interesó, mientras Emma asentía._

― _Sí...Elsa es bastante abierta, y cuando Elaine se lo contó, tengo entendido que se alegró._

― _Podrías habérmelo dicho...Me ha dolido descubrir que no tienes confianza en mí siquiera como para contarme las cosas―Rapunzel resopló, aunque después se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza―. Y eres una idiota...Siempre te vamos a querer, pase lo que pase―susurró en el oído de su hija, mientras esta se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza._

 _Había tenido mucho miedo de que sus padres la rechazasen, pero que su madre le estuviese mostrando ese cariño y afecto, aunque estuviese dolida por haberlo descubierto así, hacía que se sintiese un poco mejor y tranquila. Su madre la quería. Pese a que estaba enamorada de una mujer, la quería. Sentir que ella nunca la iba a dejar hacía que sintiese que no estaba sola. Y se había sentido tan sola con todo aquello que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar en los brazos de su madre, mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda, con el fin de hacer que su hija se sintiese a gusto, y tranquila. Y que llorase todo lo que necesitase._

 _Eugene se levantó de la silla, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Emma le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que Rapunzel observaba a su marido sin entender bien qué era lo que quería decir o hacer. El hombre intercaló una mirada entre las dis figuras femeninas, y tras unos segundos, se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando a las dos en la cocina, solas. La rubia sintió como un peso enorme caía sobre ella, además de una tristeza enorme._

 _No estaba segura, pero se imaginaba que a su padre no le hacía gracia el hecho de que le gustase una mujer. No le hacía gracia, y ella necesitaba a su padre por encima del todo. Eso, y que, en ese instante, sintió la enorme sensación de que podría llegar a perderle. Perderle de verdad._

― ¿Estás preparada?

Emma miró a Eugene de reojo, y asintió. Ambos habían salido del cuarto, y con un gesto, Anna había indicado que la otra novia estaba al otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba toda la gente reunida, esperando. Emma se sentía nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de que se iba a casar, sino porque iba a ser la primera princesa que se casase con otra princesa, y eso hacía que se sintiese un poco presionada. Pero su padre le apretó la mano con fuerza, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

―Vas a poder, Emms...―susurró el hombre mientras los dos caminaban hacia Anna, que estaba en frente justo del pasillo.

―Estoy un poco como que me quiero salir corriendo... ¿Puedo salir corriendo? ―Preguntó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

―No vas a salir corriendo―aseguró Eugene―; y yo voy a estar contigo hasta el final.

Anna le dio un cálido abrazo mientras ella se lo devolvía, escuchando el murmullo de la gente que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Se giró, un poco, lo justo, para poder mirar a su padre a los ojos, mientras la que era tía de su futura esposa se apartaba, quedando un poco escondida. Sonrió un poco, observando las facciones de su padre, que parecía amable y cálido.

― ¿De verdad vas a estar conmigo?

―De verdad...Eres mi pequeña princesa, pese a todo, ¿no? ―Quiso saber el hombre, asintiendo ella enérgicamente.

―Siempre―prometió, volviendo la vista al frente.

Eugene sonrió, satisfecho de poder ayudar a su hija, a su pequeña, a dar ese paso tan importante en su vida. Y con un gesto que hizo de cabeza el hombre, Anna se acercó y abrió la puerta, dejando entrever el lugar lleno de personas sentadas en los bancos. Las paredes eran blancas, y los asientos de madera, y el piso, que brillaba ese día, resaltaban con el vestido de color oscuro que llevaba la mujer que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Su espesa melena rubia se dejaba caer en su espalda, sonriendo de manera dulce y coqueta, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Unos ojos azules claros que lograban que la otra se quedase paralizada cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de ella; y en esa ocasión, no iba a ser una excepción. Emma se detuvo, sintiendo una especie de opresión en el pecho, además de que creía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

¿Cómo no se iba a sentir cuando tenia en frente a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida? Desvió la mirada de su prometida, buscando urgentemente la mirada de su madre, o al menos, la figura de esta. La localizó en la primera fila, situada junto a Elsa, que en esos momentos, tenía la vista centrada en su hija, como si así le estuviese infundiendo ánimos. Y la otra rubia estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con ella. Rapunzel tenía sus ojos verdes centrados en las figuras de su hija y de su marido, sonriendo ligeramente, haciendo que su hija se sintiese un poco más segura, pero sin dejar de aferrarse con fuerza al brazo de su padre.

Peter estaba justo detrás de su madre, en la segunda fila, junto a Anna, que con prisa, se había colocado a su lado, junto al muchacho y a su esposo, que cargaba a uno de sus hijos mientras que los otros dos permanecían quietos, aunque Emma podía percatarse de que estaban haciendo el esfuerzo enorme de comportarse. Se le escapó una leve sonrisa, mientras notaba como su padre caminaba a su lado, casi como si estuviese tirando de ella hacia su destino.

Estaba asustada. Sentía un pánico terrible. Pero era consciente de lo que sentía. Era consciente de lo que quería. Y ver a esa persona a su lado, en frente suyo, esperándola, hacía que sintiese un calor y un amor tan profundo que, simplemente, no podía dudar de si quería aquello o no. Quería a Elaine. Amaba a esa mujer. Y se sentía orgullosa. Se sentía orgullosa de haber logrado lo que quería.

Y mientras ella se preparaba para su futuro, Eugene sentía que su princesa ya no le iba a necesitar más, y Rapunzel creía que se le escapaba de las manos, de los dedos. Que ya la perdía para siempre. ¿Dónde quedaba esa niña a la que enseñaron a caminar, y a hablar? Esa chica que salió corriendo a abrazar a su madre la primera vez que la llevaron a la escuela, y que lloraba porque no quería quedarse allí. Esa nena que se despedía de ellos sonriendo mientras se iba por primera vez a la escuela. Con su amiga. Con la que había acabado siendo su primer beso, su primera novia, su prometida, y dentro de cuestión de minutos, su esposa.

Eugene dejó a su hija en el altar, colocándose a un lado, encontrándose con la mirada de Elaine, que le agradecía con un gesto de cabeza. Al menos se iba a casar con alguien que sabía que iba a hacer feliz a su pequeña. Sonrió de vuelta, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposa, que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

Y entonces, Emma y Elaine se tomaron de las manos. Y Eugene suspiró.

No podían evitarlo. Ella había crecido. Ella se había hecho mayor. Y ya no era su princesita pequeña.

Pero para él, sí que lo sería. Y para Rapunzel siempre sería esa niña pequeña que se abrazaba a su madre para buscar apoyo.

Finalmente, la ceremonia comenzó.

Y así, terminó un periodo en sus vidas, para dar comienzo a una nueva aventura.

* * *

 **Y este es el final de la historia. Esta historia se la dedico a mi novia, que hoy es su cumpleaños, y le quería escribir esto como un detalle. Espero que le guste mucho y que lo disfrute. Y si hay alguien que lo lee y le gusta, pues gracias también por leer. Un besuco :3**


End file.
